


I Need You Here To Stay

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: They were playing a trick on the others, y'know?Title form Ricky Montgomery's Line Without A Hook
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 268





	1. Come Rest Your Bones Next To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mhm...pretty
> 
> chapter title from Ricky Montgomery's My Heart Is Buried In Venice

There's a rapping at his window. Fundy smirks, opening it to a masked man. "Hi babe." Dream just hums, pressing soft, hurried kisses to his jaw. 

"Hi."

"What's- why are you so happy to see me?" The fox chuckles slightly, tail swishing behind him. 

"Missed you." Fundy smiles, picking the other up, and laying him on the bed. Pressing searing kisses to the sandy blonde's lips, he smirks. 

"I missed you too." 

-

"Wait, wait." Fundy gasps, staring at his shirtless fiance. 

"Do you not want to do this? We can just cuddle if you'd like." Fundy laughs softly at the other's concern.

"No, I just-"

Dream smiled softly, cupping the fox's face. "We talked about this. I am _more than okay_ with the idea of being your mate and possibly having our kids."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." And Dream pulls him into a deep kiss, tasing like vanilla. 

-

The sun was rising, turning everything a brilliant shade of gold. "You look like an angel, Dream." 

"A-ah!" Dream flushes, checks turning an impressive shade of pink. "Fundy! You can't just say that!" 

"Well, I did, babe~" He laughs as Dream presses light kisses to his cheeks. "...you should go."

"I know. Wilbur wouldn't like you with the enemy leader." Dream grabs his mask, but smirks. "I'll see you soon."

The fox sits up, a smile across his face. "Tonight?"

"Sooner. I've got a suprise." And with that, Dream presses a last kiss to Fudy's lips and jumps out the window, mask fixed to his face. 


	2. I Wanna Do It But I Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a suprise.
> 
> chapter title from Ricky Montgomerty's Don't Know How

Dream is sat on top of the drug van with his friends as he speaks. "In exchange for L'manburg's freedom, your dear leader promised me his son's hand in marriage." Fundy felt shock fall across his face, and he covered his mouth with his hand before it could turn into a smile.

_ He knew. Oh, Dream. You wanted to surprise me. _

There were protesters. Tommy and Tubbo. Niki as well. But Wilbur just…held a hand up. "It was the best way..."

Fundy speaks, nodding, much to the surprise of the others. "Okay. If it's the best way."

-

"Hi love. Did you like my suprise?" Fundy laughs softly, pressing a kiss to Dream’s knuckles. 

"Yeah. How’d you do it? Get dad to agree?" 

“Easy. Said he’d get L’manburg’s independence, and that I didn’t care if you visited.” The green hooded man’s voice deepened to a growl as he pressed kisses to the red-head’s jaw, arms wrapping around his waist. “He didn’t want to let you go, but apparently it was the only way.”

“You just missed me.” Fundy speaks breathlessly, warm air ghosting over the other’s skin.

“That too, yes.” 

There’s a knock at the door, and they spring apart, Dream fixing his hair and Fundy hurriedly fixing his clothes. 

“It’s time.”

“Thanks Gogy!” Dream calls, a small smile on his face, grabbing his mask. 

“Be careful.” Dream knows what he means. They had to act like their lives depended on it- which they did, in a way.

“Of course, dear one.” He kisses Fundy’s cheek gently, and ties his mask back on, shutting the door gently. 

-

“Fundy you don’t need to do this, I can figure out a different way-” He’s grabbed by the arm. It was Tommy, who was looking at him, worry in his gaze. “I can give him my disks, you don't need to-”

“It’s okay Tommy.” Fundy gives him a half smile. “I’m fine with this happening. L’manburg gets its independence, and you’ll be able to visit me. It’s not all bad, yeah?” 

The blond looked hesitant, but nodded. “You ready?”

He takes a breath in, fixing his tie. “Yeah.”

-

“You may now kiss the bride.” George’s voice was tired, in a...the-only-reason-I’m doing this-is-for-a-political-alliance sort of way. Dream smirks softly, lifted his mask slightly, and pressed his lips to Fundy’s quickly.

They were married.


	3. I’m Alright If You’re Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh!
> 
> chapter title from Ricky Montgomery's This December

It had been a few months, (Wilbur had visited him...several times, worried that Dream wasn’t treating him right) and currently, they were laying in bed, Fundy burying his face in the crook of Dream’s neck, tail flicking gently. “You smell different, babe.”

“Mh? How?” Dream chuckled lightly, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Well...normally you smell like vanilla and sandalwood? But there’s like...a hint of milk, which is odd.”

“Yeah?” There’s a hint of laughter in the blonde’s voice, and Fundy locks eyes with the other. 

“Why do you smell like milk?”

“Why do you think?” Dream raises an eyebrow, and smirks softly. The fox’s jaw drops in surprise. 

“You’re- really...? We’re gonna have...?”

“Yeah~” Dream yelps lightly as Fundy grins, pressing soft kisses to the (still) hoodie wearing male’s neck, letting his breath ghost over his neck. 

“I hope you know I’m going to be  _ extremely _ protective of you.” Fundy’s voice dips into a low growl, and Dream squirms slightly, a deep red crawling across his face.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

-

Fundy eyed the blond next to him. He had to act like Dream and he wasn't expecting a child. But it was...hard. He supposed that enough time had passed that they could be somewhat affectionate, but he was  _ so _ protective. 

He’d chalk it up to instinct. Anyways, Wilbur was getting  _ way too close _ to his mate. 

“Dad, can you-” He ducked his head as all the eyes in the room turned to him, -granted, it was just Wilbur and Dream, but still- confused. 

“Yeah Fundy?” His dad’s voice was calm...but it was odd. 

“Sorry, it’s just- you’re  _ way _ too close to Dream for my liking.”

“...okay..” Wilbur huffs softly, (in confusion?) but moves away from the masked man. Fundy hums, moving in between the two, and placing a hand on Dream’s waist lightly, who rolls his eyes lightly.

“Let’s continue with this treaty, yes?”

-

“Sorry I was so…”

“Possessive back there?” Fundy nods slightly, tail curling around the other’s waist. “It’s alright. It was just your instincts, yeah?”

“Mhm.” 

“Then I have no problems with it. Wilbur was too close for me as well, anyways.” Fundy huffs at that, wrapping his arms around the green hoodie wearing male, burying his face in the crook of Dream’s neck. 

“You smell too much like him. Don’t like it.”

“Yeah? What does he smell like?”

“He smells like...ash and dirt, and gunpowder...it scares me sometimes.”

“Well, you smell...You smell like…” Dream pauses, trying to collect his thoughts. “Old books, and tea, and ginger.”

“Mhmm….thank you. But really. I don’t like how you smell like him. Makes me...kinda protective.” 

“Then I’ll be sure to be around him more, hm? You’re cute when protective~”

“No.” Fundy tugs him closer, voice low. “I know what you’re trying to do and it won’t work!” 

“Seems like it’s working, though~” Fundy groans softly. 

“You’re right. And I  _ hate  _ that you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares at you* yes. this is technically canon, i wanted to include this, shh (also, its a cute concept)...wait. am i writing mpreg? fuck.


	4. The Ways That You Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the election. yay!
> 
> chapter title from Ricky Montgomery's Mr. Loverman

“Mhm...Fundy, get off…” Dream groans, batting gently at his husband, who just...tightened his grip.

“No.”

“Fundy...love, we need to meet your friends. They’re gonna...” He yawns slightly. “We’re gonna help with the election, I think…”

“Don’t wanna...wanna cuddle you.”

There’s a soft cry, and Dream laughs softly, shoving the hybrid off him gently. “Babe, Theo wants food.” 

-

Picking up his daughter, he smiles. Theodosia was such a pretty child, with freckles falling all across her face like stars across the sky. She was blond, much like her dad, however her fox ears and tail twitch as she sneezed.

“Hi sweetheart.” Fundy breaks out into soft laughter as she grabs his finger gently. Dream coos softly at her sneeze, wrapping his arms around the red-head’s waist. “Are you ready to go meet your uncles and grandfather?” 

-

Fundy hums softly as he watches the bustle of the streets from the tower. “I know...we need to seem neutral. It’s just...Theo should be able to meet her family, y’know?” 

Dream rolls his eyes gently, pressing an enderpearl into Fundy’s gloved hand, who slips it into his pocket. “Love, I know. So go. Just...stay neutral. And safe.” 

“Thank you, dear.” Fundy presses a soft kiss to Dream’s cheek, holding Theodoisa tightly as he descends the stairs. 

-

“Fundy?” Wilbur frowns as he spots a red-headed hybrid move around in the crowds. _What was he holding?_

“Dad!” Fundy gives him a bright grin, as the bundle shifts, - _and yawns?_ \- revealing a _child_? “I want you to meet Theo!” 

“What…? Is she…?” 

“Yeah.” He gives the brunette a small grin as the baby babbles softly and reaches for his finger.

“She’s beautiful...” 

“Thanks, dad.”

“Fundy?! Is that you?” There’s the loud voice of Tommy as he approaches the two. 

“Uncle Tommy! I want you to meet Theodosia!” The blond blinks as he spots the child in Fundy’s arms.

“...is that...a child?”

“Yes...” Fundy eyes the blond warily, pulling his daughter to him protectively. “Do you have a problem with her, uncle?” 

“Ah-? No, I just- I wasn’t expecting you and Dream to-” 

“It’s fine...! We-” He pauses to collect his thoughts, and to spin a tale. “Once we were married we grew closer, and uh, well...” Theo grabs his face, and he laughs, rubbing noses with her. 

“The election is about to start, Wilbur.”

“Thanks Tommy...Fundy do you want to sit with us?” Fundy shakes his head.

“I’m not going to get Theo hurt.” 

-

He had to go. Thank god for his husband’s foresight. Clutching his daughter close to him, he threw the pearl and vanished in sparks of purple landing with a stumble on the tower.

“Fundy! Love, are you two okay?” 

“Yeah. Yeah. We’re fine. We just...we have to go.”

Sensing the urgency in his words, Dream nods. “Okay.” And they vanish in a cloud of purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares* no, i know im fucking the timeline up somehow, but i don't care


	5. Here We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how dare he?
> 
> chapter title from Ricky Montgomery's Snow

“Fundy...!” The call of his husband made him pause, looking up from reading softly to his daughter. With a quick warning to stay where she was, the hybrid placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, stepping out into the hallway quietly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Wilbur’s here. He wants to talk to you.” 

_ Odd. _

His father is standing in the middle of the throne room, taking in the decor. 

“What do you want, Wilbur?” 

The brunette ex-president frowns, an odd expression flickering over his face. “Why not call me dad?” 

“...I’m not answering that...but...why are you here?” 

“I need you to spy for us.” 

Fundy drew back, and scoffed slightly. “I’m not spying for you.”

“Why not?”

“Wilbur...I’m Dream’s husband. I help with...basically ruling his side of the SMP. If I get involved, I’ll be declaring sides for the whole of the empire! I cannot, in good faith, doom my citizens to fight in a war they  _ do not know  _ what they are fighting for.” 

Dream gives him a small grin underneath his mask, placing his hand on the small of his back gently. “Well said, love.” 

Wilbur stares at him, then sighs. “Alright. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“...it’s alright just-” He's cut off by a shout, and small footsteps. “Theo-!” 

Dream swings her up into his arms, resting her on his hip. “Hi baby...didn’t poppa tell you to stay where you were?”

Theo tilts her head. “Heard grandpa ‘bur!” 

“You wanted to say hi?” She nods, a wide smile on her face. Dream laughs softly. 

“She can talk and walk already?” Wilbur pauses. “...she remembers me?” 

“Yeah. Hybrids develop faster than normal humans...do you not remember that, dad?” Wilbur smiles softly. 

“I do...It must have skipped my mind.” Fundy stares warily at him, but sighs. 

“Okay.” 

-

“...how do you feel about Wilbur asking you to spy for him, love?” Dream stares at him, softness in his eyes. “If you  _ truly  _ want to spy for him, I won’t say no. You’ll just...have to be extremely careful.” 

Fundy smirks softly, gripping the emerald eyed male’s hand gently. “I meant what I said. I’m  _ not _ placing my citizens in danger.” 

“Okay. Okay. I just wanted to make sure.” The green hoodie wearing man laughs, pressing a soft kiss to the hybrid’s cheek. “Love you, Fundy.”

“Love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> ....I know I said I wasnt going to post daily anymore but uhh  
> *shoves this into the fundywastaken shippers hands* here


End file.
